


Choose

by AlAngel



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, mentions of Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: Jaime wants the reader, but she demands a decision.





	Choose

Title: Choose  
Pairing: Jaime Lannister x female!Reader  
Word Count: ~900  
Warnings: none, open end though  
Summary: Jaime wants the reader, but she demands a decision.  
(A/n: I suck at summaries.)  
\---  
You giggled softly as a door slammed shut, very soundly. It was Jaime Lannister who stood in the door to the royal library and glared daggers at his younger brother.  
"That was quite an entrance." Tyrion smiled totally content and not in the least put off by his brothers harsh entrance. You smiled politely at Jaime but refrained from saying anything yourself. Truth be told you had a crush on Jaime for ever - And who wouldn't! He was handsome, rich and just as arrogant as he was allowed to be as a knight of the kings guard. Also he had the most beautiful eyes you had ever seen.  
"If you are mad you really shouldn't let it out on the door." Tyrion kept smiling despite the sour face Jaime made "It might give the queen a head ache. She is no fun with a headache, isn't she? Especially at night. Woman and their excuses…"  
"Drop it, Tyrion." Jaime growled.  
"I'm only teasing you."  
"Well quit the teasing then."  
"Fine." Tyrion raised both hands in mock defiance "If you're grumpy with me today, dear brother, I shall remove myself from your not so merry presence."  
With that the short man rose from his seat by the window, he nodded to you once and bowed slightly. "I hope you will excuse me, my lady."  
"Of course." You replied automatically and rose as well. Reading was no fun without your friend around to mock the boring parts with you.  
"No. Please stay." Tyrion said suddenly "I'd hate to be the reason you had to interrupt your study."  
Well that was odd, you weren't studying - And he knew that. He gave you the book you were currently reading and told you you would love the story. Sure it was history at the same time but it was ancient enough to be considered more of a story than a correct historical accord.  
In the end you guessed Tyrion didn't want to be followed - He probably had a "meeting" with some girl. So this time Tyrion slammed the door very soundly leaving you shaking your head and almost returning to the story before you noticed Jaime still standing there.  
"Can I help you, ser?" You asked politely.  
"Can you help me?" He asked, a little anger in his voice.  
"Oh right how could a lady help a night of the kings guard." You replied a bit sarcastically "I beg your forgiveness for asking."  
"You spent too much time with my brother. Your sarcasm gets worse every day." Noe there was a small smiled around his lips. It was intriguing the way the corners of his lips turned upward only slightly. You couldn't help yourself but started thinking how his eyes must sparkle when he full on smiled.  
"Don't give your brother credit for something he has nothing to do with. My sarcasm is all my own."  
And it amazed you every time you spoke to Jaime anew how it wasn't affected by his presence. Sure your knees always felt a little weak but you still kept your wits.  
"I…" He took a deep breath and his smile disappeared yet again "I don't fail to believe that." He was almost snappish now, holding himself a bit more uptight and stiff. What was wrong with him?  
"Ser...?"  
"No, (y/n)!" Now he raised his voice and all his boiled up anger came all at once "Don't you dare be kind or pity me! Not you! Anyone! Even my brother who had by the gods had enough woman can pity me. But not you! You don't get to feel sorry for me or mock me!"  
His outburst surprised you, you had no idea what he was talking about!  
"Ser Jaime." You said carefully "What is the matter with you?"  
"With me? I want you! I want you to be mine. To hold you. And kiss you. To keep you safe and make sure you laugh with me the same way you do with my brother!"  
Just as you opened your mouth to say something. Anything to that he interrupted by raging again this time more to himself. "I can have the fairest of woman in bed every knight after the king falls asleep. I know her inside out and never wanted anyone but her… And now I want you. I need you."  
What was he saying… He already had someone? But he was a knight of the kings guard. That was the only thing that never failed to give your comfort when you had to admit to yourself yet again that Jaime would never be yours. But apparently the rules didn't apply for him and this other woman.  
"Jaime?" He raised his head at your soft words and some of his rage disappeared out of his eyes. The anger was replaced with shock, he didn't mean to tell you any of these things. You tried a comforting smile and got up, closing your book.  
"Lady (y/n), I beg your pardon I didn't mean to…"  
You silenced him by putting a finger on his lips. He stopped talking instantly and focused his eyes on yours. All his attention was now on you and you could even see a small sparkle of wanting in his eyes. It was all you ever wanted, yet…  
"You’re a knight of the king's guard, you have sworn to never have a woman." You took a deep breath before removing your finger from his lips and cupping his face "I don't mind breaking the rules for you. But I could never share, never know that there was someone else who got to kiss you and to whom you'd return after battle. I would break the rules, but you'd have to choose."


End file.
